High School Drama : I Want Revenge
by EllieBloodStain
Summary: Lucy was bully by Natsu, Gajeel, and Bickslow she leaves her best friends to get stronger now they are in high school and she wants revenge she comes back with a group of people. What will Fairy High do with these bunch of badasses?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: I'm sick of this I want to leave!**_

_**Authors Note **_

_**I might not update my other stories and work on this one! Please review :D**_

I walked into my elementary school and started to go to my class.

"Hi fatty" Gajeel sneered

"Go back to home and get some exercise!" shouted Natsu

"Look in the mirror for once!" yelled Bickslow

"Natsu, Gajeel, Bickslow stop messing with my best friend" Growled Gray

"It looks like losers are always together" Natsu laughed

He came up to me and slammed my books they felled to the ground.

"Natsu grow up!" Erza hissed

I was pulled into a chest. I looked up to meet ruby and baby blue eyes.

"Leave her alone Natsu! Don't you know she's not fat or ugly, she's pretty….your just jealous" Sting hissed

"Of what?" Natsu questioned

"You know what! Just because you're an orphan and she has her real mom and dad doesn't mean you can bully her" Rogue said angrily

"Class sit down" Mr. Gildarts order

I sat down by Sting, Rogue, and Gray.

"Don't let flame-brain get to you! After all you got us to protect you." Whisper Gray

I smiled

"Thank you…"

"Lucy you got a phone call…" Mr. Gildarts said

I got up from my seat and picked up the phone.

"Hello…"

"Hi daddy" I said cheerfully

"Baby girl…Your mom died of a heart attack. I'm sorry…it's my fault" daddy said sadly

"You have to be joking right daddy please tell me your joking!" I cried

"I'm not joking…I will pick you up at Lunch"

The phone line died. I dropped the phone and turned back to my best friends.

"Momma…she…she…died!" I sobbed

Tears came rolling down my cheeks. Sting, Rogue, and Gray hugged me.

"That's what you get for be a fat and ugly. Maybe she died from looking at your face" mocked Natsu

My eyes widen and I shook my head.

"Momma loved me! She loved me" I shouted

"Natsu that's enough!" Mr. Gildarts said sternly

Sting, Rogue, and Gray stopped hugging me and went toward Natsu.

"How dare you say that? Her mother died today and you're bullying her! How dare you…don't you have a heart. You deserve not have your real mom and dad with you!" Sting hissed

Natsu eyes widen.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Natsu screamed

"Neither do you! You know how hard Lucy tries to make good grades so her parents can be proud of her? Come on Lucy let's sit by Erza" Rogue yelled

We went and sat by Erza, she and Gray glared at Natsu.

"Natsu go to the RTC room!" order Gildarts

He bowed his head and walked out of the room. A lot of kids snickered at me

"Ignore them Luce…" Gray whispered

"Alright kids…Lets color."

Gildarts passed out the papers. I looked down at the big star on the paper. I ripped it up _I will leave and get revenge on your gang Natsu. _

"Lucy your dad's here." Gildarts said

I stood up and throw away the ripped up pieces of paper and walked out of the door. I walked into the black mustang

"Daddy can I move schools…Maybe to sabertooth elementary I can't a group of kids bullying me." I sighed

"Yes…we can move you better tell your friends goodbye. We will move next week." Daddy said

I nodded and looked out of the window with sad eyes.

"Goodbye Sting, Rogue, Gray, Erza, Levy, Cana. I'll miss you." I said sadly

"Why do you have to move? We said we will protect you…please stay please!" Sting cried

"I will come back in ten years" I sobbed

Rogue looked at me and started to break down along with the rest.

"We will miss you. Come back you better come back" they sobbed

"I promised" I cried

I turned toward the car and went in. I looked out of the window while waving.

"This is for the best dear. We…I mean I will get you some training so you can be strong like your mother. This is for the best." Dad reasoned

"I know daddy it's sad that I have to leave my friends" I whisper

"I know baby I know" he whisper

"Daddy…I love you"

"I love you two"

I clenched my fist _all thanks to Natsu I have to leave my friends!_ I thought angrily.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: I'm back **_

I woke up and got my Sabertooth uniform on. Pulled my hair into a high pony tail. I walked out of my house and walked toward the High School. Boy does time fly by. I sigh as I entered the school grounds, I saw my best friend Minerva.

"Hey Lulu!" she waved

I walked up to our gang. Which has Rufus, me, Minerva, and Orga.

"Sup" I greeted

"I heard you were going to be in Fairy High….is that true Lulu?" Minerva questioned

"Yeah…I love this school but…I have revenge to get to." I sighed

"Yeah well I wonder what Fairy High will do when our badass group transfer" Orga stated

Rufus smirked

"Hell will be pay for whoever hurt Luce" he said

"After all hell is what follows us…after all we are the Saber gang" I laughed

They nodded. I smiled as I watch my friends laugh

"Well when are we going?" Orga questioned

"I'm transferring today. But I will get there by tomorrow." I stated

"Okay let's go" Rufus said

We walked inside of the school and walked to the office.

"Rufus, Minerva, Orga, and Lucy what are you doing here. Class has started." Master Jiemma stated

"Yeah but we have a mission then we will come back. I am going to Fairy High to get revenge and I will give you all of the information about our rival" I explained

"Oh so todays the day huh. Alright but you better come back or I'll have the second badass gang come and bring you back. This school would be nothing without you guys." Master Jiemma slightly smiled

We nodded and walked out. We packed all of our bags. I looked at the uniform I gaged

"No way am I wearing this! I'll make a few touches" I snickered

We went inside the car and drove away.

We got there when the bell ring.

"Already late" I laughed

We walked inside and got our scheduled. We walked to room 8.

"We have four new students" a voice said "Come in"

We walked in

"I'm Lucille Heart"

"I'm Minerva"

"I'm Rufus"

"And I'm the awesome Orga!"

We looked straight into the eyes of our classmates.

"And we hope we can bring hell to your days" we said in unison

I saw Gray, Sting, and Rogue sitting in the back.

"Lucille sit by the stripper, emo, and cocky back there" Gildarts pointed toward them

I nodded and went to my seat.

"I'm back" I whisper to them

Their eyes widen

"Luce!" they all whisper

"Yeah shh don't tell Natsu, Bickslow, or Gajeel." I hissed

They nodded

"A lot of things changed when you left. Rogue turned emo, and Sting turned cocky. But the most who changed was Levy and Erza. Erza became stricter and always beat people up, Levy she became just like Rogue." Explained Gray

"Yeah I changed two, I became badass!" I said smiling

"You four back there shut up!" Gildarts shouted

"Make me old man!" I yelled back

Natsu came running into the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late! I just was spending time with my girlfriend Lisanna" he explained

"So pinky can get a girlfriend" I snickered

His attention snapped toward me.

"It's not pink" he growled

"It's pink you dumbass! You must be stupid and color blind. I think your girlfriend needs an eye doctor because you're so ugly." I hissed

He came toward me with his fist in the air. Rogue, Gray, Sting, Orga, Minerva, and Rufus stood in front of me.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on Lulu!" Minerva hisses

"Gray, Sting, Rogue! I thought we were friends! Why are you sticking up for this bitch?" Natsu whined

"Because she's dear to us!" Gray hissed

"Everyone sit down!" shouted Gildarts

Natsu sighed and went to his seat. We all sat back down, I kept on glancing at him and smirking. I looked at my childhood friends

"You are friends with this asshole?" I questioned

"No…he just hangs out with our gang"

"OH!"

I looked at Natsu and smirked _the time were you and your old gang gets beat up is coming soon_ I thought slyly. I laughed out loud by mistake

"Lucille why are you laughing? I would like a good joke" Gildarts growled

My vision focus on him while everyone looked at me.

"It's just some dog is going to get a beating soon. Very soon" I laughed at the thought of Natsu old gang faces and body when I'm done with them.

Gildarts open his mouth but BRING! The school bell ring.

"Out, out. Off to your next class. You better get your homework done" Gildarts sighed

We stood up and walked out of the classroom. I looked to my right to see Levy staring at me with tears in her eyes. I put my finger over my lips, she nodded and ran off. _God I missed Saber High._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Anger **_

It was lunch, we walked toward the lunchroom. We grabbed whatever looked good which was the hot wings. We sat down at a table, the jocks came this way

"This is our table, move newbies!" one growled

I stood up

"Make us!" I growled

One grabbed my collar and threw me, I hit Erza table. I looked at her

"Hi Erz-Erz" I whisper

Her eyes widen and she dropped her fork. I stood up on the table

"You want a fight! Come and get it" I shouted

Everyone looked this way, the guy who threw me came toward me. I grabbed his neck and bashed his head onto the table.

"No way…she defeated John." A girl with long hair and blue eyes gasped

I looked at Erza for help she mouthed Mirajane. My mouth formed an 'O' shape. Another girl with the same eyes but short white hair came up to me.

"Hi I'm Lisanna! You really know how to fight" she greeted

I looked at her hand but didn't dare to touch it.

"So your pinky's boyfriend. You need better eyes" I snorted

She pouted but smiled

"He was dating my older sister who was a year older than us then she dumped him for Laxus, so he asked me out." She explained

_You're just a replacement _I thought smirking

"Like I care, but be aware I won't be your friend cause of pinky got it. And your boyfriend made war with me in the past so don't think I won't use you to get what I want" I growled

Mirajane glared at me

"Don't you dare touch my little sister you bitch!" she shouted

I smirked

"I know Laxus after all he's my cousin snow white. Call me a bitch again! I dare you no! I double dog dare you." I hissed

"You're a bitch! H" she yelled

Minerva stood up and grabbed her neck

"Don't you dare call her a bitch you whore!" she hissed

"Put her down Minerva. I guess I have more people to beat up later"

She nodded and threw toward a table. Erza stood up

"Mirajane you are my friend but don't you dare call her a bitch again or I'll ripe you to shreds!" Erza threaten

I smiled _I still have friends even though I change for worst_ I thought sadly. I sigh and went back to my seat and started to eat.

"It's half of a day. Let's make people know not to mess with us" I stated

They nodded

"We have the last together so that's do something then." Suggested Rufus

BRING, we stood up and went toward our next class. I went to room 21, I saw Levy and sat by her.

"Blondie move out of my seat." A voice said

I looked up to see Gajeel, I smirked.

"No." I simply answered

He growled but sat behind me. Levy looked at me and smiled

"Alright class let's talk about History." Virgo said

I groaned

"Lucille you have a problem?" she questioned

"Yes I do! You are so boring! I might die of boredom please teach do something fun…" I said

Levy looked shocked

"Lucille I'll teach how I want." She said sternly

"Whatever" I mumbled

Levy looked at me.

"You change Lucy…" she whisper

"Your Ms. Good too shoes!" Shouted Gajeel

Everyone looked at us

"What are you talking about metal head" I growled

"You're the little girl I bullied along with pinky and weirdo!" he said

"Shut up!" I yelled

"You changed." He stated

"No dip Sherlock what do you think getting bullied by the most assholes on earth" I growled

"Levy weren't you this chickies best friend? Didn't you tell her I'm dating you?" Gajeel questioned

"Wh-what? Your dating this faggot!" I yelled

She looked down and nodded.

"You know I tried to kill myself cause of this faggot but you still decided to date him!" I growled

"I love him. If you were a true friend you would be able to accept it!" Levy stated

"If you were a true friend Levy you wouldn't date someone I hate! You wouldn't date someone who torture me!" I stated bluntly

"I am a true friend" she shouted

"Yeah and I'm an bug." I said cockily

Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I HATE YOU LUCY I HATE YOU!" she cried

"I hate you two! I thought we were best friends! But I guess I choose the wrong person." I stated

She dropped to her knees

"You bitch you made her cry!" Gajeel growled

"Cry me a river"

Gajeel hugged her

"You just made it onto my enemies list!" I growled

I walked out of the classroom and punched the wall.

"Luce…I'm sorry" Gray whisper

"We told her it was a bad idea and you wouldn't like it but…" Sting trailed off

"She didn't listen" Rogue said sadly

"Its fine I don't need her I don't need that selfish bitch, all I need is you guys and my gang, and Erza." I stated

"Stop being so strong if you want to cry, cry!" Gray growled

I looked at him

"I promise myself I wouldn't cry again!"

They hugged me, I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. I hugged them back and started to cry.

"I thought we were friends so why…why did she do this!" I sobbed


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: the end of the day **_

I walked to my last class, my eyes were red from crying but I covered it up with black make up. I walked inside and sat down by Minerva.

"Lulu…are you alright?" she questioned

I smirked

"I lost a friend from the past, but now I got another enemy"

She sighed and shook her head.

"You really are worrying me" she said

I laughed

"But you love me" I stated

She looked at me and smiled

"Yeah it wouldn't be fun if you weren't around" she laughed

I smiled

"Alright class, today you guys do whatever you want…I'm going to bed" Gemi said

We nodded. We smirked and went up in class.

"Hey what are you doing?!" questioned Loke the playboy

I walked toward him and slammed his head on the desk.

"My glasses" he muttered

I went back up

"To learn not to mess with us fairies, we are going to show you something." Minerva hissed

"Hey you are a fairy!" shouted Loke

"Not for long" I yelled

They looked confused

"I swear I'll be dead by their stupidity." I muttered

I walked toward the window and open it. I jumped out of it, my hands lashed onto the railing.

"She jumped out of the window is she crazy!" Cana shouted

Everyone looked at me with worry, I smirked. Doing a handstand I landed inside of the classroom.

"Never mess with us…after all we are Tigers and Tigers will tear you apart." I said while muttering the last part

The teacher woke up

"Shut the window! I'm cold" he shouted

"You have two legs and arms do it yourself." I stated

He sighed and stood up from his desk and closed the window.

"Why are you bleeding Lucille?" he questioned

I looked at my hands and found them bleeding.

"I bashed Loke's head in the desk." I explained

"Loke! Be more manily!" shouted a guy with spiky white hair and blue eyes.

"Elfman shut up!" Loke yelled

"Idiots!" I muttered

"I want to go home!" whined Minerva

"I do two" Rufus said

Me and Orga nodded in agreement.

"But we are on a mission we will go back after the mission" I whisper

They nodded. BRING we walked out of the classroom. I started to walk home,

"See yah later!" I shouted at my friends

I bumped into Levy on my way home. I looked at her then looked away. Her books were on the ground and she fell in the mud. I started to walk again

"I'm sorry Lu-Chan!" she yelled

I looked at her

"It's too late" I said

She ran toward me leaving her bag and books on the ground. I stopped walking and looked at her, she slapped me.

"Listen to me damn it!" she shouted "I'm sorry I been a bad friend but please forgive me…I'm begging you be my best friend again." She begged

"No! I don't care anymore, I hate you Levy I hate you. You are going down with your little boyfriend." I yelled

I walked to my house and walked inside. I slammed the door and throw my book bag on the ground. I look around my new house it was quite. I sigh _dad mom I miss you _I thought sadly. I went and made me some boneless wings, I went in my room and laid on my couch. _Why did you have to die dad? I need you right now for advice._

_I walked inside of my home the phone rang, I answered it._

"_Hello" I greeted _

"_Miss Heartfilla…I hate to inform you but your dad died." _

"_What?! How?!" I questioned _

"_He worked himself to hard and had a heart attack." _

_My eyes widen just like how mom dad I thought bitterly. _

"_Thank you" I replied _

"_You have a bill to pay for the time he stayed in the hospital." _

"_You heartless bitch! You tell me my dad died then you want me to pay the bill. How heartless are you?" I questioned _

"_I am heartless, but I need to do my job while you need to pay so I can feed my family." _

_I hanged up the phone and went into a corner and cried my heart out. Daddy come back…._

I sighed, I looked at the clock 5… I went under the clovers and went to sleep. _Sting, Gray, and Rogue will you catch me if I fall?_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm done making fanfictions sorry people who likes my stories. But I'm sick and tire of people complain about how they read it like 100 times but some other story. Everyone's story is different its just the same plot. It's good reading everyone's story that has the same plot but has twist and turns that the other ones don't have. I had fun making them and having you guys love them… but I can't handle how people are complain. I'm sorry…guess you have to figure out how my stories end with your mind. Goodbye and have a nice day.**_


End file.
